


Waiting

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the due South kink prompt of "Vecchio/Kowalski - begging - nobody can reduce Kowalski to a shaking, begging, sweating wreck the way Vecchio can."  A little dom/sub going on, a very mild painplay aspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Fuck, now Vecchio's got _that_ smile. The one that says this isn't gonna be one of the fuck-Ray-hard-and-fast nights, or even one of the blow-Ray-sweet-and-slow nights. That smile says it's gonna be one of those nights when Ray doesn't get to come until he's shaking with wanting it, until he's begged for fucking ever, until he's not even making sense anymore.

Jesus, Ray wishes Vecchio had flashed that telltale smile before Ray sucked him off. If Vecchio still needed to come, Ray would at least have a little leverage.

Vecchio lowers his head, just runs his lips along Ray's shoulder and breathes, and Ray says, "Cut it out," and scoots away from him on the bed.

"Really?" Vecchio says. "I'm hurt," but his smile is seventeen kinds of smug, and Ray's stupid, treacherous dick is responding to that like it always does, getting harder even than he already was from blowing Vecchio.

Vecchio reaches over and just barely touches his fingertips to Ray's cock, where it's straining against the worn-thin cotton of his boxers. Strokes lightly up the length of it and says, "That doesn't look like a 'cut it out'," and Ray groans and spreads his legs.

"Slut," Vecchio says, in that lazy pleased voice that makes it as close as he gets to an endearment. And Ray almost blurts out _yeah, yeah I am, call me that all you want, call me ANY goddamn thing you want, just get me off_ , but he manages not to. No real point in letting Vecchio know he's practically insane with it already.

Vecchio slides closer, and down the bed some, and Ray makes fists in the sheet and trembles while Vecchio breathes on his cock, while he kisses and licks at the thin fabric, but when he feels Vecchio's teeth through the cloth, just the slightest bit, he can't take it anymore. " _Fuck_ ," he says and grabs at Vecchio's head. He'd get his fingers in Vecchio's hair if there was enough to do that with, but he just grabs hard and tries to--push his head down, pull him up so he's lying on Ray and giving him something to thrust against, Ray doesn't even know what he's trying to do, just--he needs something, anything, he's losing it here--

Vecchio rolls away from him and grabs his wrists.

"Do you get to do that?" Vecchio says. Quietly.

“I--no, sorry, fuck,” Ray says, drops his hands and clenches the sheet desperately again.

“Remember that,” Vecchio says, and Ray will, because if he fucks up again Vecchio will _stop_. He’s done it before.

 

Vecchio waves a hand at Ray’s underwear. “Off,” he says, and Ray scrambles it off, careful not to let a hand brush across his dick.

Ray stretches out naked, and Vecchio, the bastard, doesn’t do anything, just lies there and looks Ray up and down and smiles.

“ _What_ ,” Ray says. He’s a little tense.

“You just look…like a feast.”

“Yeah, well, _eat_ me already,” Ray says, and Vecchio gives him a nipple pinch, nothing serious, just a little _behave_ reminder.

Ray shudders, because by this point that little shot of pain goes straight to his dick. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but, whoops, wrong.

“That tone is not gonna work, Kowalski,” Vecchio says. He’s still smiling, still looking Ray up and down. “Not gonna get you a thing.”

“Tell me what tone you want,” Ray says. “Any tone you want, you got it. I’ll fucking _sing_ if you want me to. Just, fuck, please, touch me, do something, get me off, your hand, your mouth, or let me do it, I know you like to watch, come on, Jesus, please, _anything_.”

“That’s better,” Vecchio says. “Not quite there yet, though.”

And then he slides closer and splays his warm hand across Ray’s belly and starts talking in Ray’s ear.

Ray’s pretty sure his eyes roll back in his head because that _voice_ , that voice fucking undoes him sometimes from across the room. Sometimes Vecchio walks into the 2-7 and when he’s still five desks away says something completely boring like, “Anything new crop up on the Ferber case?” and it’s all Ray can do not to respond with, “Nah, but can I blow you under the desk?”

And now that voice isn’t five desks away, it’s breathing hot in Ray’s ear, and it’s not saying boring stuff, it’s saying, “I don’t think you’re desperate for it yet, Kowalski. I don’t think you need my mouth on your cock yet, not really. I want to do that, I want to suck you so nice, but not until you really need it.”

“Oh Jesus _please_ ,” Ray whispers.

Vecchio trails his fingertips lightly up Ray’s cock and nips his earlobe at the same second, and Ray _thrashes_ , can’t keep still anymore, tries to beg some more but he can’t breathe enough to talk, just kind of whimpers and squeaks.

And Vecchio says, “Mmmmmm,” in his ear and then, yes yes yes, slides down the bed and takes Ray in his mouth, sucks soft and sweet while he holds Ray down, fingertips digging painfully into his thighs, _perfect_.

Ray comes with a strangled yell, arching up off the mattress despite Vecchio’s hard hands on him. Vecchio’s swallowing around him, just taking it, and it’s so good, everything’s so so good.

He flops back onto the pillow, gasping, garbling out _Vecchio_ and _good_ and some shit that’s not even words.

Eventually his brain starts working again, and he realizes that he’s been moving his hand softly on Vecchio’s head for a few minutes now, just petting him.

Vecchio scoots up next to him and Ray wonders hazily if he’s staying. He doesn’t always, but more often lately. And when he does there’s always this moment of—not _asking_ , Vecchio wouldn’t ask, but he gives Ray this look that’s clearly—asking if Ray’s asking _him_. Shoots him a look and Ray will say, “You’ve had a couple beers, you probably shouldn’t drive,” or “Rain sounds pretty bad out there, you should just crash here.” Something neutral like that, and that lets Vecchio say yeah, sure.

He doesn’t give Ray that look. He just shoves at Ray’s shoulder and says, “Scoot the hell over.”

Ray scoots and rolls onto his side. Vecchio gets close up behind him and drapes an arm over him, grumbles “Bedhog,” into the back of his neck, and then within a minute he’s snoring softly.

Ray falls asleep grinning into the dark.

\---end--- 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I And Love And You (The Odd Couple Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191382) by [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv)




End file.
